


What're The Odds

by Indigo_Penstrokes



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Marching Band, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, it's funny, what even is this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 17:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12462642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indigo_Penstrokes/pseuds/Indigo_Penstrokes
Summary: Spot, Elmer, Blink, Mush, Smalls, Snipes, and Missy are playing What are the Odds on the long ride home after a band competition. Meanwhile, Javid, Ralbert, Spromeo, Crutchie and Finch are sitting behind them sleeping or trying to.Otherwise known as the author has writer's block and her marching band bus has some hilarious stories





	What're The Odds

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,  
> This fic is crap, I'm not going to lie, but writer's block is a pain and maybe you'll find this just the smallest bit funny and get a good laugh. This is inspired by events that really did happen, just differently than I wrote them because I made it gayer than it was.  
> Enjoy

The bus ride home after their competition in Zanesville is going to be long and cold with little sleep from the collection of band kids still amped up from a close loss. So naturally they choose a game of high stakes and even higher embarrassment, that game being What’re the Odds. 

“Mush, what're the odds you put makeup on your dick?” Smalls asks, laughing at the ridiculousness.

“One in ten.” Mush sounds a bit nervous. 

“Okay, three two one.” Missy counts down. 

“Three!” The two chorus in unison. 

Mush swears as he takes a qtip and lipstick from Missy, who “Is not having his dick touch her lips” thus the qtip. 

“I hate you all.” Mush scowls as Blink laughs at him from the position besides him. “Hey Missy what're the odds you make out with Elmer?” 

“Sorry Elm, but one outta ten.” She shrugs. 

“Three, two, one.,” Elmer counts.

“Four!”

“Seven!”

“God bless.” Missy breathes out, collapsing against girlfriend. 

The game continues with many near misses. But after a half an hour and nothing has happened they inquire to the back of the bus. 

“Hey you guys back there, do any of ya want to join in?” Spot asks, turning around in his seat with Snipes. 

“Nah, it's more fun to listen to you guys.” Albert answers quietly from under a sleeping Race, who's cuddled up to the redhead. 

“If you say so, anyone else? Crutchie? FInch?” 

“I'm good, you guys can have your fun.” The blond shakes his head and pulls his polkadot blanket up higher around himself, trying not to wake the sleeping finch besides him. “Finch is asleep anyway, he won’t be much fun.”

“Alright.” Spot turns back to the loud game.

An hour passes with the game getting louder and more ridiculous. Emler gets yelled at by the chaperone for swearing too loudly, the group had forgotten they were on the bus. Their dares become downright lewd at times, but it's late and they're funny. And besides who can blame them for being teenagers.

“Blink what're the odds you take Missy's makeup and do the look of the matchmaker from Mulan?” Snipes all but cackles.

“This is getting boring so, one in seven.” Blink shrugs, too tired to really care.

“Three, two, one.” Mush counts down. 

“Five!” 

“Goddamn it!” Blink hides his face in Mush’s neck. 

“C'mon babe, a deal's a deal.” Mush hands him the eyeliner from Missy.

After five minutes and lots of laughter Blink looks sufficiently like the Matchmaker that he's upheld his end of the dare. Elmer laughs while Spot take pictures. 

“You're gonna regret that Conlon. What're the odds you make out with Elmer for a solid sixty seconds?” He smirks, “Bet ya won't go below seven.” 

“Alright, five outta ten.” Spot can never resist a challenge, even if his face is flushing in the dark.

“Three, two, one.” Snipes counts. 

“One!” 

The entire back of the bus, who have all awoken since school is only thirty minutes away, perk up suddenly very interested in the loud game going on in front of them.

“Oh c'mon guys, none of you were interested earlier. Now that it's gay you care?” Spot complains, ignoring how his face heats up even more.

“That's pretty much it Spotty.” Jack smirks, Davey shifts against him with his face pressed to the crook of his boyfriend’s neck. 

Spot shoots him a death glare, even though it's barely visible in the dark of the bus. 

“I can't believe this,” Elmer grumbles, shifting closer to Spot's seat. 

“Wait, I gotta get this on film, someone give me light!” Snipes has her phone out with Smalls giving her light from her flash. 

“That's unnecessary,” Spot says as he adjusts so he's facing the seat behind him, where Elmer is sitting. 

“Are we really going to do this over the top of the seat?” Elmer looks a bit frazzled. 

“Is there any other way?” Spot asks, Elmer shakes his head after some thought. 

“Would you two quit stalling, we're almost back to the high school,” Missy complains. 

“Here we go,” Spot breathes out and leans in.

The kiss is awkward to say the least, it's obviously Elmer's first, and even if Spot has feelings for the boy he's a terrible kisser. They pull away after a few seconds, both rather sad. 

“Try again, this time be less like a dead fish.” Elmer nods at the advice from Spot.

They close the distance again, much to the delight of their “friends” who let out whoops of delight, and their cameras.

This time Spot feels Elmer think less, the kiss is softer, more alive. Spot pushes himself further up the seat, tangling his fingers in Elmer's hair. And damn it feels good, he's been wanting this for so long. Elmer's hands scramble to find purchase on his shoulders, the thin cotton of Spot's shirt under his fingers. Spot opens his mouth, Elmer's lips pliable under his own. Elmer takes Spot's bottom lip between his teeth, making Spot let out a rather embarrassing sigh. They seem to get lost in each other, kissing for what’s longer than what’s probably decent.

“Alright you two, that's enough making out for you to confess your feelings.” Snipes hits Spot with her flute case. 

The two boys pull away, both red in the face. Elmer slumps back in his seat. Spot on the other hand quickly stands and sits with him. 

“Romeo you owe me ten bucks.” They hear the dark haired boy sigh from the back seat of the bus. 

“I'll pay you back Monday, I'm broke right now Mush.” Romeo is probably hiding under Specs’ blanket at the thought of him losing a bet, again. 

The group of boys continue to banter back and forth, no one noticing when Spot and Elmer doze off, shoulders pressed together and hands clasped. They're happy and that's all that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> So you read it, was it funny? Let me know. 
> 
> Oh and if you want to know what really happened, it was much more lewd and bus 2 got in a lot of trouble because of the group that was doing this, right behind the parent chaperones even. The real kiss lasted all of 0.2 seconds because the guys were all "No Homo" about it which was a shame. My group of friends however are very very gay and those were our reactions to the kiss, more or less.


End file.
